True Homecoming
by Herald Mistylenna
Summary: Read part 1 before you read this story. I am not very good at writing summaries. You'll find the summary inside. Please review. I need some ideas for this story badly. Even flames are helpful for this story!
1. Disclaimer Chapter

READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE NEXT CHAPTER  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Mercedes Lackey so don't sue me. Please don't use any of my characters without my permission or I might have to sue you.  
  
Authors Note: This part of the story is just the second part. I plan to write one more part after this one. At first, I wanted to write this as a personification so it will be slow at the beginning. Please review after you read the first part and I will write the next chapters quicker.  
  
  
  
Overview of the story  
  
A girl is Chosen and there is nothing out of the ordinary except that she has a strong Firestarting Gift. She is Chosen in the first part of the story and there is a lot of background information and it's very slow, but the background information is absolutely necessary for the second part.  
  
The second part is about her Internship, which is in a different country, because she is Goddess—Chosen. There she is trained as the High Priestess of the moon and learns about her special power.  
  
In the third part, she is declared the heir of the island country as well as being the High Priestess. Then she goes back to help be the other ambassadors to make a treaty. But there are assassins and lifebonds enough to make up for all the boring information in the other parts of the story.  
  
This story is written as though the Mage Storms have never happened.  
  
Overall title: The Moon Song  
  
Title of the first part: The First Steps to her Destiny  
  
Title of the second part: True Homecoming  
  
Title of the third part: Fate is Unexpectedly Rewritten  
  
  
  
Point of view of the first part: as seen by Misty (the main character)  
  
Point of view of the second part: varies  
  
Point of view of the third part: varies 


	2. The Moon Song, part 2, chapter 2

The Moon Song  
  
Part 2, ch.2  
  
1 True Homecoming  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any characters by Mercedes Lackey, so don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: Mistylenna in this story does not look anything like me. I just couldn't come up without a better name. Also I apologize in my use of ship terms in my later chapters. If you want to understand this story read the first part The first Steps to her Destiny. And leave a review or two over there. I also have a fascination with staff and other non-violent weapons over there. Mistylenna will sometimes be called Misty and Sandrilene will almost always be called Sandry.  
  
:: Mindspeech  
  
' ' Thinking  
  
  
  
:I can't believe I already have my Whites.:  
  
:I Chose you five years ago. Now you are fourteen and soon fifteen. You are ready.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror. She had not changed much since she came to the Collegium for Bardic training, ended up with a slight Healing Gift, was Chosen by a Companion two years later, and had a powerful Firestarting Gift. Mistylenna looked at herself. Her eyes, now a sea green color, still changed to blue and back when the weather changed. Her long hair was as red as the flames she could call up. Only a streak of white hair that looked like an upside down crescent moon, distinguished her from other redheads. That and her height of four feet and eleven inches made her seem fragile; although she had been a farmer's daughter before she came to the Colllegium. It was hard to believe that she was the best staff fighter, not even second to the weaponsmaster, and the only one who had mastered the shukusen—a steel-covered fan which is used as a weapon in the Far West by noble-born ladies if they suspect danger, but don't want to offend anyone.  
  
: I am one of the youngest Heralds living in the Heraldic Circle: Misty thought worriedly to her Companion Sandrilene. Sandrilene was one of the fastest Companions in the field, second only to Rolan and Gwena. And she liked to be called Sandry. She had Chosen Misty when she had been a Healer Trainee and had been in Haven for two years.  
  
:But you are not the youngest in history: Sandry responded soothingly. :And since you are young, they will partner you with an experienced Herald and an east and safe circuit. We don't want you to loose your temper and fry some bandits.:  
  
*********************************FLASHBACK*********************************  
  
She had just finished her equestrian lesson and was exploring a remote corner of Companions Field with Sandry. Suddenly they heard swords being drawn out of their sheaths. Sandry and Misty looked through some trees that blocked them from view, and saw about a dozen people that were dressed in black attacking the Queen. Misty was paralyzed with fear and indecision (for she was just in her second year) until Sandry shouted :Misty! Use your Gift!:  
  
Belatedly, she used her Gift to build a firewall around the Queen. She only wanted to scare them off, but two assassins ran into it. Misty was getting angry; she rarely got angry. She thought angrily 'Why can't they just stop? Why can't they leave us in peace?'  
  
Suddenly, she felt as if the fire had a mind of its own. It wanted to be free and burn anything in its path. Misty was angry and couldn't control the fire, so she let the fire go. The fire roared in triumph as it reached for them. The assassins didn't run and the firewall burned them were they stood.  
  
***************************FLASHBACK ENDS********************************  
  
She always thought about the metal she had gotten and the celebration in her honor that had followed this incident. She felt that she didn't deserve it; she had killed twelve people! That was nothing to be proud of. Intense therapy had helped to get her over it, but she would never be able to kill anyone on purpose. The Healers had suspected that she would never get over it unless she had to kill someone again to save people.  
  
The door behind her opened, and Selena and Tallyna came in. Behind them, Tris closed the door (A/N: As you should know if you have read part one, Tris is now a Healer, Tallyna us older and has already finisher her internship, and Selena is Misty's teacher and a good friend).  
  
"I guess all Trainees have to admire themselves in the mirror when they get their Whites," Selena said.  
  
"That's because you don't look good in gray uniforms," Tallyna replied. "Everybody looks different when they wear white."  
  
"I'm glad that we redheads look good in most clothes!" Tris said teasingly to Misty.  
  
"Hmm," Misty replied. She was looking in the mirror to see if braids or a ponytail would look better with her new uniform.  
  
:If you ask me, that long hair of yours would look better being in a braid, and your hair won't get tangled.: Sandry responded to her unspoken question.  
  
"I guess so," she responded.  
  
" I'll braid it for you. I owe you so much when you helped me out during that epidemic." Tallyna always knew what everyone needed because she had an extremely powerful short-range Foresight Gift, which had developed when her family had been killed during an epidemic. Before long everyone was ready  
  
As soon as Misty was out of her new room, she bumped into someone. A boy, no older then seven apologized and ran away.  
  
"It seems as if everyone I meet, I bump into when I leave my room!" Misty was annoyed for she had meet Tris and Tallyna when they bumped into her when she left her room. " I wonder who her is? Perhaps a personal servant?"  
  
"Some ambassadors arrived today. I was told that their clothes are weird. They come from an island country in the west," Selena stated. As a language and a Gift teacher, she got all the interesting stories from her former students, some of them on the Council.  
  
"Do you think they have shukusens?" Tallyna asked excitedly.  
  
"I don't know since I haven't seen them myself. But I'll try to find out," Selena calmly replied to Tallyna's question.  
  
"Well, we don't need to worry about ambassadors. How about we sing some songs after dinner?" Mistylenna asked her teacher.  
  
" I hope you have enough stamina to sing after your last weapon's practice with Kerowyn," Selena stated as they entered the common room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Selenay, Queen of Valdemar was in a predicament. The ambassador from the Islands of the Moon stood before her. "She is the High Priestess. The crescent moon in her hair is the sign of the Goddess. Since the last High Priestess died without training someone else to take her place, there is a drought in our land. I beseech you to let us train her!"  
  
Selenay sighed. Normally she wouldn't even consider sending a Herald into a foreign country on her internship with no older Herald. But since the war with Ancar, they needed that treaty. And although the Moon Islands had a drought, they had horses and warsteeds that rivaled, even surpassed the Shin'a'in warsteeds in intelligence, strength, and speed. Their army was the biggest as far as anyone knew and had never been defeated on land or sea.  
  
"I will have to speak to her as well as to the Heraldic Circle. This has never happened before!" Selenay stated absentmindedly to the ambassador.  
  
"We understand. We are sure that she will came if she is destined to be the High Priestess." The ambassador bowed and walked out. Selenay quickly walked to the Dean's office. 'I don't even know her name' Selenay thought as she searched for the Dean. 'Only a vague description.'  
  
"I need to find a Herald Trainee that just graduated into her Whites today," Selenay told Dean Teren as soon as she found him. "All I know about her is that she has red hair with a white streak in her hair that looks like a crescent moon."  
  
"Ah, our little fire-girl. She is practicing in the sale. Her name is Mistylenna and you ought to know her name because she saved your life," Teren smiled for the little girl was quite cheerful. "She is just fourteen and her weapon practice is a sight to see!"  
  
The queen was mystified until they came to the practice ground. She saw a little girl—she couldn't have gotten her Whites yet, could she?—seemingly beating Kero with a staff. It was hard to tell because both staffs were a blur. After a few moments of starring, the queen walked out on the practice ground. Immediately, both of them stopped fighting. The little girl bowed and almost fell down because she was exhausted from the practice.  
  
"May I kidnap your student for about a candlemark?" Selenay asked. "I need to discuss Mistylenna's internship."  
  
Kero gave a nod of permission and Misty put away her staff and followed Selenay out to the Companions Field where two Companions joined them.  
  
Selenay explained the situation while they walked. "I really don't want you to be alone in a strange country……" Selenay said.  
  
"But those people need me. I just can't not help them," Misty interrupted and blushed. "Sandrilene says we should go" she smiled.  
  
"Well, I better tell the ambassador about your decision. Better come and meet him. He is very patient." With these words, they had reached the bridge that separated Companions Field from the rest of the palace.  
  
  
  
  
  
:I'm very nervous: Misty told Sandry.  
  
:Don't be. The ambassador is nice and if you don't like him, just say you won't go. They have to respect you. You're going to be the High Priestess and nobody wants to insult someone who speaks to the gods.:  
  
She wasn't able to reply because they were knocking on the door. The door opened quickly and they stepped in. The ambassador surprised Misty. He had black hair and a brown-crimson eye-color.  
  
"Hi. I hear your name is Mistylenna. My name is Ash." He extended his hand and they shook hands  
  
"I would like to be called Misty, sir," she said timidly.  
  
He smiled. "There are no sirs since after your training, you will have equal rank with me so we should start out as friends."  
  
Misty forget her nervousness and she asked, "What religion do you have in your country?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review and overlook my spelling errors. I typed for days just to do this chapter. The next one will be shorter. 


	3. The Moon Song, part 2, chapter 3

The Moon Song  
  
Part 2, ch.3  
  
1 True Homecoming  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Mercedes Lackey; not her world or her characters. In other words don't sue me. And don't flame me if I get ship terms wrong. I don't know anything about ships.  
  
Author's Note: I don't know if horses can be seasick, but I'm going to say yes, so don't flame me about that. I will be skipping around with lots of flashbacks just to warn you.  
  
I just got a review, saying my stories are too much fantasy and not lifelike. Well, I do want to make my character a little lifelike, but I can't help it if I get a little excited and get into my fantasy world. Also the Moon Islands are off the Valdemaran map so I just put an ocean somewhere in it.  
  
My stories are probably not the best, but they are certainly not the worst! So could I get some more reviews please? Even flames will soon be welcome. I am desperate for reviews.  
  
: : Mindspeech  
  
' ' Thought  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIVE WEEKS LATER  
  
: Why are you so seasick? I thought you were immune to it.: Mistylenna laughingly teased her Companion Sandry about her seasickness. They were finally going to the Moon Islands where Misty was going on her Internship. After about four weeks of hard riding, they were finally on the ship. But Sandry did not take to the ship very well. Sandry was near the railing in case her stomach didn't agree with the ocean voyage.  
  
:I didn't know I could be seasick. I was never sick on a boat!: Sandry irritably answered while Misty just laughed and went to explore the ship some more.  
  
~*~  
  
Sandry sighed. She loved her Chosen deeply, but a lot of work was expected from her Chosen. This moon religion had only one goddess: the Moon Goddess. Only the High Priestess could talk to the Moon Goddess and tell the Queen what the land needed. The heir had to be a priest or priestess, but the only way a king could reign would be if he were life-bonded to another Priestess. Being the High Priestess was a lot like being Queens Own Herald and Sandry wasn't sure Misty was ready for this. She really was only fifteen.  
  
The Companion hoped she could talk to the Firefoxes. Theses little animals had three tails and fire-red fur while their paws were white and the tails a rich crimson color. There was one on board and it talked in Mindspeech sometimes, although some couldn't. Firefoxes were sacred to the Moon Goddess and every priestess had one except for the weather priestess, who had a bird that could produce lightning. But Ash, the ambassador, had said that was just a myth. The weather priestess could send weather where it was needed. Except the drought this country had now, was sent by the Goddess and the weather priestess dared not meddle in the weather.  
  
'What a mess! I just hope we can help!' she mournfully thought. 'And I just hope they don't kill my Chosen by expecting too much of her.'  
  
The Sandry leaned over the railing as the rest of her stomach decided it didn't like this sea voyage.  
  
~*~  
  
Misty ran up the steps to where the captain was standing next to the tiller. Most of the crew were male but the captain was a woman who looked like she was eighteen. Nobody would ever guess that she already had a daughter. Her name was Seamist, but most people called her Sea (A/N: she is not Tayledras). Her parents were justified in naming her for she knew the sea "like the back of my hand. 'Been sailing my whole life." Sea would not be out of place in a palace. Her face was triangular and her orange hair, that she wore shoulder-length, was curly from the salt water. Eyes like the color of the stormy ocean made her seem mysterious. She would have made a great diplomat. But her temper was as ever changing as the sea. Seamist could be laughing with her daughter about a prank one moment, then shouting at a sailor for a small mistake. Her daughter Siaory was like a miniature copy of her mother except that her was black. Her father, Misty was told, had a few broken ribs from his last sea voyage when his ship was caught in a storm.  
  
When Misty walked to Sea, she was surprised at the smile on the captain's face. "You look like you taught a class on good manners," Misty said cheerfully for Sea's hobby was teaching court manners. "What is it?"  
  
"We're landing on Rose island tonight," she said happily. "We've had such good wind and weather on this journey, it must have been sent by the Goddess Herself. I can hardly believe it took only nine days to get to Rose Island. You will like it there; the temple has some good seaweed recipes."  
  
Seeing the girl's blank look she explained. "Rose Island is the first of the Moon Islands that has a temple. Seaweed is a plant that looks like kelp, but it grows on land. Its real name is Lightweed because it can only be harvested in the light of the full moon. It is very tasty!" She smiled at Misty  
  
"Of course all the people will come and look at you," Ash had quietly joined them. Ash looked more like a commander off the battlefield than an ambassador. They had become very good friends since Misty was the only person who did not openly laugh at the arguments Ash and Seamist had every time Sea was in a bad mood.  
  
Misty made a face, "Will they just bow or must I listen to boring speeches?"  
  
"Neither. They will salute you and give you presents so the drought stops," Ash told Misty, then told the captain, "Try to keep Siaory on the ships since my twins Amy and Ken, along with my niece Alanna, are visiting us. The people on the island would appreciate it if they don't try to 'help'."  
  
"I'll try, but it will be hard to ground her when she has been unusually peaceful," Sea replied. "But I'll do anything to keep the four terrors separated for one more night."  
  
"You told me that they were terrors, but are they that bad? I mean Siaory is eight, Alanna is seven, and Amy and Ken are ten; how bad can they be?" Misty interrupted, for she couldn't imagine Siaory being naughty when the little girl had been so helpful in showing her around the ship.  
  
Sea, in a dead-serious voice said, "Once they tried to clean a ship and it sank; then they switched around all of the pictures in the temple gallery and it took us candlemarks to straighten everything. I'm still not sure the order is right. They're capable of anything."  
  
"Fortunately, we have a Herald here who can keep them out of trouble hopefully," Ash said. Misty was the best at distracting Siaory when she had mischief planned.  
  
Misty smiled. "Don't worry. I'll try to keep them out of mischief. Sandry and I can handle them hopefully. But I better see if my Healing Gift can relieve seasickness or Sandry might no be able to walk."  
  
"There is a Healer at the temple. And we will get to Moon City, our capital in about two weeks," Captain Seamist replied.  
  
Herald Misty went to the railing where Sandry still stood. Ambassador Ash went to see if his Firefox was still sleeping, and Captain Seamist looked at the dark cloud on the horizon that would be the first stop they would make in bringing the High Priestess to the island where she truly belonged.  
  
'Goddess, why is a child our Priestess?' the captain asked silently the ever changing sea. As usual, she received no answer. 'She is not yet an adult, but her eyes are those of the sea and her hair is like the living flame. I just hope she has enough training to survive training and court.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There! One more chapter is done. I am running out of names for people and I really want to give people names that fit their personality. I apologize for my horrible grammar, but I am from Austria and English is not my first language. Please review. 


	4. The Moon Song, part 2, chapter 4

The Moon Song  
  
Part 2, ch.4  
  
1 True Homecoming  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Mercedes Lackey; not her world or her characters. In other words don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I took so long but the way I write my stories is that I have them arranged in packets of ten papers per packet and I have to write it out first before I type it. And I am also a very slow typer, as well as having a writer's block. I really love flashbacks so be prepared if I suddenly jump ahead and come back with flashbacks. This is Misty's first day at the temple, and I will break it up into a few chapters. Also this is a complete Mary Sue and I can't help myself. This story is just my version of a perfect story so the character will not have many challenges at first. Also, this is nothing like Mercedes Lackey. These people are mages and have had mages forever. Their goddess protects them like Vkandis protects Iftel.  
  
~*~ scene change  
  
: : mindspeech  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
  
  
"I hope you are ready," he said before he left the cabin.  
  
"I am not," she said to no one in particular, "but it can't get any worse than it already is."  
  
Misty was excited and nervous. Today they would arrive at the island that would be her home for the next 18 months. 'Oh well. I guess it can't get any worse than Rose Island was!.  
  
**********Flashback**********  
  
Hundreds of people were waiting at the harbor just to get a glimpse of their future High Priestess. When the ship was safely docked, the senior priest stepped forward to greet her. Instead, the first being that walked, or rather galloped, down off the ship was a white horse. The people were shocked at first. The priest swallowed his disappointment at not having a human priestess, approached the horse and asked, " My lady, are you our future High Priestess?"  
  
The crowd whispered for they were comfortable with the idea that non- human beings can be as intelligent as humans can. There had been one or two non-human High Priestesses in history.  
  
The white horse snorted and the priest had a feeling that it was laughing at him. Then movement directed his attention to the ship. A girl that looked rather delicate was just stepping off the gangplank. The white mare trotted over to her. The girl smiled and said, "I apologize if Sandry startled you. She has been seasick ever since she stepped on the ship. By the way, my name is Mistylenna and I am a Herald."  
  
While she was talking, it became clear to everyone that she was the priestess for ambassador Ash was standing two steps behind and one step to the left of her. His firefox, which would have usually scampered off with some others, was sitting next to the ambassador. When she had finished, the priest was pale. He bowed low and stammered, "Forgive me my lady. I had mistaken your horse…err… I mean your Companion for the High Priestess."  
  
"No harm done," she assured him quickly. "Sandry was quite amused."  
  
As they went on toward the temple, the people saluted their High Priestess, for they had seen the kindness in her face and the crescent moon in her hair.  
  
**********Flashback Ends**********  
  
:You don't need to be nervous. Alanna told me that we are docking near the temple, so you only need to face priests: Sandry responded.  
  
"Well, I guess that's alright. I hope we eat seaweed," Misty responded out loud as the island appeared as a small cloud on the horizon. The crew, after four weeks was used to her talking to her Companion. "It was pretty good."  
  
:So you see, you didn't need to be nervous: Sandry had also tasted seaweed and found it very tasty.  
  
"Well, I hope this time nobody decides to fall in love with me," Misty continued. On one island that they had stayed on, a few boys had decided that they were in love and had sung under her window. Unfortunately, they had sung under the wrong window and had gotten a cold shower. The boys had woken up Seamist and Siaory and those two had retaliated by showering them with buckets of cold water.  
  
Sandry snickered. :They deserved it. Waking them up like that. If you have any more trouble, I suggest you ask one of the Terrible Fours to help you!: The Terrible Fours were cousins that made a lot of trouble. The first day on the ship they were separated, and they took offense to that. They salted the soup and warned only a few people in advance. Sia warned Sandry and Misty and they nursed the crew through the food poisoning.  
  
Misty smiled when she remembered how much fun all of them had had together. Amy was always the leader. She was the one who came up with plans and she took the blame when they were caught—which didn't happen very often. Her brother Ken was a natural with any kind of weapon; although he is only ten, he can go into any room that is locked with no windows and he can somehow get out without using the door. When Ash threatens to separate the two of them, they remind him that he promised not to separate them until they were 13. Then Ash mumbles that as soon as they're 13, they'll be shipped off to different corners of the islands. Alanna and Siaory looked almost the same except Alanna's hair is not as black as Siaory's and she has green eyes. Alanna is more cautious and often uncovers flaws in the plan. Siaory is the one who motivates them when they were punished for a prank. Misty knew all this because she had been literally adopted by them. She kept them mostly out of mischief by entertaining them with stories of her Collegium days. Sandry also told stories when she wasn't too seasick.  
  
She realized somebody was next to her and turned toward them. It was Mira, who had modified the uniform of a priestess so that it looked a little more like a Heraldic uniform.  
  
"It's ready now," Mira said. "I hope you like it. The uniform is in your cabin."  
  
"Thank you," Mistylenna responded gratefully. She went back into her cabin and gasped in delight. The uniform was white with a bluish tinge on the edge of the dress. The dress itself was very formal. Misty knew that underneath the dress, she would wear white trousers like a Herald. Mira had assured her that she could fight in that uniform and had her daughter, Alanna, confirm. A sigh escaped Misty. She had learned all the manners and anything else she needed to know from Sea and Ash. She hoped she was ready to face the priests.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally done with one chapter. Bad, bad writer's block along with a final paper. Hope this is a good chapter. I want at least one review for each chapter. 


	5. The Moon Song, part 2, chapter 5

The Moon Song  
  
Part 2, ch.5  
  
1 True Homecoming  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Mercedes Lackey; not her world or her characters. In other words don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I took so long but the way I write my stories is that I have them arranged in packets of ten papers per packet and I have to write it out first before I type it. And I am also a very slow typer, as well as having a writer's block. I really love flashbacks so be prepared if I suddenly jump ahead and come back with flashbacks. This is Misty's first day at the temple, and I will break it up into a few chapters. Also this is a complete Mary Sue and I can't help myself. This story is just my version of a perfect story so the character will not have many challenges at first. Also, this is nothing like Mercedes Lackey. These people are mages and have had mages forever. Their goddess protects them like Vkandis protects Iftel.  
  
~*~ scene change  
  
: : mindspeech  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
  
  
Sandry admired herself in the mirror. She had gotten a new bridle, which was white and blue. A sailor entered the cabin. "The captain wants you above deck, Lady Sandrilene." She nodded and followed the man to the captain who was guiding the ship with skill into the harbor. Sandry liked these people and that they didn't treat her like a horse, but treated her like an equal. Priests in the color of their profession—blue for water, red for fire, and so on—were standing at the landing dock. In the background loomed the impressive temple to the left, and the majestic temple shone whitely in the evening light on the right.  
  
The Companion could see that Misty was nervous at facing so many strange people and assured her silently. Ash was the first one down and then Misty walked down the gangplank followed by Sandrilene. As soon as Misty was on the ground, the moon rose and clouds formed and rain began to fall. A cheer was heard for the drought was finally over. This was proof enough for all of the priests that were mages, for they had felt unearthly magic working the weather magic.  
  
Misty was ushered into a large room, which would be her bedroom for 18 months. Next to it was a room that was built like a stable. Both of them were content and there was even a window so they could see each other. Sandry's stable was an exact copy of the stables for Companions in Haven, and Misty's room had sea- and blue colored walls. Clearly the priests and priestesses who had worked on her room, wanted them to feel welcome.  
  
When they were halfway finished unpacking, Sandry heard a knock on the door. Misty opened it and stared in shock. The person who knocked was equally surprised. They were alike in every way except that the priestess had lightning-colored hair. Misty knew instantly that she must be he weather priestess—and the most important person in the kingdom next to the queen and the high priestess—because she had sparks of lightning in her hair.  
  
"Good day Priestess Mistylenna. Good day Companion Sandrilene. I'm the weather priestess and my name is Penny," a huge hawk-eagle (A/N: I have no clue about bird types) landed on her shoulder, "and this is Typhon. He is my familiar."  
  
Misty finally got over her amazement and said with a smile, "I figured you were the weather priestess. Please call me Misty and my Companion likes to be called Sandry. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm going to be your guide around the temple. But before that, I will show you our firefox breedery," Penny responded. "One of them will bond to you. It might take them some time to decide who will bond to you, which I was told always happens to a High Priestess."  
  
All of them went to the breedery. It was outside, about half a candlemark walk from the temple. Penny was explaining why her hair was sparking when they saw the breedery. There was a house that looked to Misty like an infirmary. Then they saw hundreds of firefoxes playing or resting under the trees, surrounding the infirmary. Misty asked Penny, "Are all of these firefoxes bonded to someone?"  
  
"No. Some are pregnant and only about half will ever bond," a voice behind them answered Misty, He was the tender of the infirmary and breedery and his name was Fillar. "Some are just not destined to be. Now since you're here to find one, you'll have to know that they are dreadful gossips. They hear everything and tell their partner all the news; it's better than messengers. Now you'll have to give them a bath once a week; they hate it but it's necessary. You'll also have to brush them once a day or they'll remind you. Ready now?'  
  
Misty nodded, although her head was spinning. :I'll remind you when you brush me once a day: Sandry told Misty. :I hope you'll get along with whoever bonds to me: Misty replied. Sandry just snorted.  
  
Before they knew it, they were surrounded by firefoxes. All were quiet so she suspected that a private conversation was taking place among the firefoxes. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, most of them left until there were only five foxes left. Those five each wanted to bond to her. After a long time, four gave up and the smallest firefox walked up to Misty. :I bond to you: a shy voice in her head said. :My name is Venlian, call me Lia. I hope Sandry doesn't mind.:  
  
:Not at all. I'd love to have someone to talk to!: Sandry said through Misty.  
  
:I appreciate that you're friends, but can you block me out when you're talking?: Misty asked plaintively for she did not enjoy being used to talk to each other. After she received an affirmative, and after she received a long speech about taking care of Lia from Fillar, they walked back to the temple.  
  
After they had been walking for a while, Penny looked at the sky and said "It is going to rain in about five minutes."  
  
Mistylenna didn't ask how she knew it was going to rain but she asked, "Do you want to ride back? Sandry can get us both back before it rains."  
  
"I've heard a lot about a Companion's speed. Is she really as fast as the wind?" Penny asked as she got up behind Misty on Sandry.  
  
"Well, I don't know about the wind, but she is very fast, so hold on!" and with this warning, Sandry launched into a gallop. In a few moments, they were at the temple and they beat the rain by a few moments.  
  
When they reached the temple, Misty was very tired. Penny got them both some dinner and guided her back to her room. Then Penny left with a promise for a big day ahead tomorrow. After she had finished unpacking some more, Misty decided to explore her room. Because it was evening, she looked about for a lamp. But four were up high and she couldn't reach them. Finally she remembered her Gift. With a wave of her hand, she ignited the first two. As she was about to use her Gift again to ignite the remaining ones, they seemed to ignite by themselves. :All of us have the Firestarting Gift. These lamps were for me to ignite: Lia said. :Firestarting Gifts are very, very rare in humans.:  
  
Misty laughed, "Only Herald Griffin has the Gift besides me."  
  
She picked up Lia and a brush and sat in the window seat. (A/N: Firefoxes are about the same size as cats.) She could see the harbor and farther away was the ocean. The other window overlooked the city—the temple was built on a hill.  
  
"Now," Misty said when she started brushing Lia's fur and tails, "what else can you do?"  
  
:I am a little young, but I have a strong Firestarting Gift and Mindspeech: Lia said. :I can make a small whirlwind with my tail; when I get older, I can combine it with fire to make a firestorm. Most of us can do that but only when our partner is in danger: she added modestly.  
  
Sandry said :That explains a lot. Now Misty, you should get some sleep. I know it's only a candlemark past sunset but you need your sleep. This is just the beginning. Don't complain.:  
  
"Yes mother," Misty responded calmly with a hint of laughter in her voice and went to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now I know this is a little confusing and boring as well but I have to explain everything. Next chapter will be longer and more exciting. I am thinking of doing a chapter that explains who everyone is. Review and tell me if I should do that. 


	6. The Moon Song, part 2, chapter 6

The Moon Song  
  
Part 2, ch.6  
  
1 True Homecoming  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Mercedes Lackey; not her world or her characters. In other words don't sue me. Also some things are from Tamora Pierce so don't sue me for that either.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I took so long but the way I write my stories is that I have them arranged in packets of ten papers per packet and I have to write it out first before I type it. And I am also a very slow typer, as well as having a writer's block. I really love flashbacks so be prepared if I suddenly jump ahead and come back with flashbacks. This is Misty's first day at the temple, and I will break it up into a few chapters. Also this is a complete Mary Sue and I can't help myself. This story is just my version of a perfect story so the character will not have many challenges at first. Also, this is nothing like Mercedes Lackey. These people are mages and have had mages forever. Their goddess protects them like Vkandis protects Iftel.  
  
~*~ scene change  
  
: : mindspeech  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
  
  
:Wake up, Misty. The morning bell is going to ring in a few moments!: Lia shouted in her mind. Misty jumped and fell out of bed in surprise. On cue, the bell rang to wake everyone.  
  
:Look at that beautiful sunrise!: Lia was already wide awake while Sandry mumble something about this being too early to get up, and Misty got dressed in her Herald/Priestess uniform.  
  
:Typhon asks if you're ready for breakfast since Penny is bringing some. She'll explain what you have to do today. She isn't busy today because rain will be good for the crops so she doesn't need to move it: Lia unexpectedly told Misty.  
  
"I am on my internship. I am ready and I want to do something."  
  
~*~  
  
Half a candlemark later, Misty was thinking that Sandry was right and this was just the beginning. First, she was scheduled for measuring for more uniforms. Then she would be tested by the weaponsmaster what she knew about self-defense. After lunch, she had a candlemark where she could ride Sandry or do whatever she wanted. Then she had to study something and after dinner, Penny would educate her in her magic that every priestess has from the Goddess.  
  
The seamstress was Alanna's mother, Mira. "She's the best Thread mage. She can sew anything with just a thought," Penny whispered to Misty. They returned to Misty 's room to get Sandry, who would be watching the weapon's practice and a staff. When Penny was looking away, Misty put her shukusen into her pocket. Then Penny lead them to the indoor practice ground (since it was raining) and left her there to await the weaponsmaster. Which was surprisingly, Captain Seamist.  
  
"Don't look surprised," Sea said. "My husband broke his arm so I am substituting for him. But I am a very hard taskmaster. Which weapon can you use?"  
  
"I can defend myself with a staff best," Misty told Sea.  
  
"Then let's see what you can do."  
  
Misty didn't want to hurt Sea, but as soon as the captain attacked, instinct took over and in a few moments, the captain was down. Misty helped Seamist up and apologized, "I am sorry, but I've been training with a staff for five years.  
  
Sea just smiled, "Well, I will just review with you some moves you may not have learned and in a few weeks, you will be helping me teach some students."  
  
A few skirmishes later, Seamist showed her a shukusen and explained what they were and how to use them. Misty quickly interrupted by showing Sea her own shukusen. When Sea was satisfied that she knew the basics, they worked on defensive moves. Before she went to lunch, she was told that she would get other shukusens for practice.  
  
Promptly, Penny showed up and led her to the common room where everyone ate at any time. There was no rank in the common room so water priests conversed with fire priestesses. Misty was too tired to be nervous. Next Penny left them in an indoor greenhouse.  
  
Awed, Sandry and Misty explored it. "Who built this and who takes care of it?" Misty asked Lia, who had followed Sandry and her everywhere since breakfast.  
  
:The plant mages take care of the gardens. All of them are priests who train their apprentices here. That's why this looks like a jungle. The outdoor gardens are much more formal: Lia answered.  
  
They found a bench where Lia rested while Misty brushed Sandry. Then Misty sat down and brushed Lia. After Misty was done, they just relaxed and enjoyed each other's company. Penny came too soon and guided them to the library where the teacher awaited her. The library was huge. If Misty had thought the library in Haven was huge, it felt like a broom closet compared to this one.  
  
"Come Misty. You will have classmates," a brown-haired, blue eyed girl—who couldn't be more than eighteen—said to Misty. She wore green robes but had a red cross on her sleeves.  
  
"Are you a priestess or a healer? Who are my classmates?" Misty had a dozen questions she wanted to ask.  
  
"My name is Kari. I'm nineteen. I am a Healer, but I specialize in intelligent non-humans. My Gifts are Healing, Empathy, Farsight, and Thoughtsensing. Your classmates are going to be the Terrible Fours, as they call themselves, and you will hopefully help me keep this library in one piece. We will study all kinds of things, practical and theoretical," Kari said. Misty was surprised that anybody could answer all her questions in less than five minutes. But before she could ask more, Amy, Ken, Siaory, and Alanna came in. Misty had never laughed so much as in that single afternoon. She would learn all she needed in the next six months in this room.  
  
After dinner, Lia told her to go to Penny's room for her room was in a tower. :Typical for a weather mage. She is up in the clouds so she can oversee the weather: Sandry panted as they finally saw the end of the long staircase. Misty knocked on the door and it opened. The room didn't surprise her. It was covered in a thick fog. But then, nothing surprised her here anymore. "Penny could you remove the fog or something? I'm afraid we're going to bump into something," Misty called into the room.  
  
A gentle wind blew the fog out of the room. Penny's room was 'weather' all over. Lightning and clouds were drawn on the wall. Everything was shaped into something that was weather. Penny's room had four windows where clouds drifted in and out.  
  
"Sorry for the mess," Penny explained (there was no mess unless you counted clouds and miniature whirlwinds all over the place). "I haven't had much time to clean it up. Now, Heralds train their Gifts. What Gifts do you have? And sit on a yellow cloud. I've tried to make clouds that look like seats but I have only succeeded in turning them yellow."  
  
Misty found one and tentatively sat on it. To her amazement she could not only sit on it, the cloud changes shape so she could be more comfortable. Lia sat on her lap, while Sandry laid herself down on the ground. As soon as Misty and Lia were comfortable, the cloud slowly flew upward and stopped one foot away from the ground.  
  
"My Gifts are Firestarting and Mindspeech and a bit of Healing," Misty voiced.  
  
"Well, everyone who is either a priest or priestess has a Gift," Penny began. "A High Priestess usually has what we call a Mage Gift. I know Kari told you about it so I don't need to explain it. In your case, you have Gifts that are asleep. You have almost all of the Mindmagic Gifts but only Firestarting, Mindspeech, and your Mage Gift is very strong. All of your other Gifts range from small to medium but you will need training in all of them. I propose that we awake them all at once. It will be far more useful that way. You will just get the worst headache of your life for about a candlemark, which is why I did it after dinner so I can teach you how to shield in a place called dream world. You can reach it when you're asleep and you won't need too many extra lessons."  
  
:No! You are not blasting them open! I had planned to wake them up one at a time. All of them at once can be fatal: Sandry shouted angrily at Penny. Misty hadn't known the Companion could become angry, much less talk to someone who is not their Chosen.  
  
"It is better this way. I am a bit of a Healer and so is Misty. Together, it'll stop most of the pain by morning and I can shield her until she falls asleep. I can teach her much faster at night," Penny responded calmly to the Companion's angry speech.  
  
Penny and Sandry argued some more, but Sandry grudgingly agreed to Penny's proposal. Now Misty sat patiently with Lia in a shielded room in case one of her Gifts broke loose. She Felt Penny in her head doing … something. Suddenly she felt unbearable pain. Something was let loose and she was unable to control it. She felt the thing inside her grow stronger as her control slipped. Dimly she felt a tornado around her, preventing anybody from coming closer.  
  
Then someone came between her and the thing. It showed Misty how to control it. It might have been just a moment or many candlemarks later, she opened her eyes and saw that the room was totally wrecked and it was supposed to be shielded.  
  
~*~  
  
Penny watched in wonder as this seemingly frail girl woke up. She should have slept for 24 hours after she had had her Gifts awakened. Her untrained Gifts had created a kind of Mage Storm that had broken her shields as if they weren't there at all. She didn't know what saved the temple only that Misty was engulfed in a blinding white light. But the Storm had stopped and Penny sensed that she now had control over her Gifts. But she had no time to wonder, for half the mage-priests were trying to knock down the door.  
  
"Sandry and Lia: try to get her to sleep on my bed. It's comfortable and she won't be able to get downstairs before falling asleep. She's exhausted!" Penny said while she went to the door. She opened it and several people fell in because they had been leaning on the door. Penny shoved them out with her and closed the door behind her. Immediately, everyone started talking at once.  
  
"Who was that?" "What was that?" "Who released all that energy?"  
  
"Quiet!" yelled someone and everyone stopped talking immediately. The one who had shouted was Ken but it was Ash who continued to tale. "Penny will explain everything in the dinning room."  
  
There was a rush downstairs as everyone wanted to get to the dinning room to get a good seat. Penny went to her seat and talked about what had happened and why. When she told them about the white light and the shields, she asked if anyone had any idea what had happened. She got blank looks for no one was strong enough to contain it. Penny's workroom had to tightest shield generations of mages could make them, since working with the weather was dangerous. Only one person guessed what had happened. Ash had lived all his life in the temple. Both of his parents had been priests.  
  
"It has been a long day," he said. "For now, we will continue her training as we planned." He walked out, sure that many would be unable to sleep with a powerful and untrained Mage Gift in the temple.  
  
Ash went to his room and locked the door. He didn't want anyone to disturb to him tonight. "Has to be here. I know I read it somewhere," he muttered absently as he searched for the book his parents had left him. Both were dead now. In a way, this was a good thing. Had they not died, his peculiar Gift had not been awakened, he would not have become a priest, and not have met his lifebonded. He stopped for a moment in his frantic search. His lifebonded, Minara, had been helping the priest on another island with some horses. Minara was the best horse-tamer. Her family had trained horses for generations and although none of their two children wanted to become tamers, neither of them was opposed to the idea when they had learned to ride.  
  
:Nira is Ara's firefox asleep?: Ash asked his firefox who was safely away from flying books. Ash's Gift enabled him to mindspeak every firefox, regardless of the distance.  
  
:He's sleeping and so is Minara. Contact them in the morning: his firefox said.  
  
Ash resumed his search. His mind was frantically at work. 'Kari said that she didn't have an emotional shock from her past. I hope she'll make friends or she'll be depressed and might level this island. I should introduce her to court; no, she shouldn't get involved in court politics just yet. Too bad there are no children her age here, but I think she would have more friends with people older than her,'  
  
After a few more moments, he found it. Behind a few book on the highest shelf in a corner. It didn't look remarkable; a blue book with a crescent moon. But this was an account of priestesses contacting the Goddess. Ash searched for a certain paragraph until he found it. "She was bathed in a blinding light. I was afraid, thinking she was going to be incinerated. But the light left her and she emerged, tired but calm and the crescent moon on her forehead glowing."  
  
"I knew it!" he whispered excitedly. "It was the Goddess." He went to bed, secure in the knowledge that the Goddess was protecting Misty and the temple.  
  
~*~  
  
She was standing in a meadow but without Sandry or Lia. It was peaceful and calm. A smiling woman, who was levitating several feet above the ground, was beckoning her to follow. Not knowing and not wondering, she suddenly grew wings and started to follow. The woman showed her a glowing wall of pure energy. She also showed Misty how to strengthen the wall with her mind, and when Misty knew what to do, she smiled and disappeared.  
  
Mistylenna woke up. Where was she? This wasn't the Collegium. Then she remembered what had happened. Sandry and Lia weren't awake. With good cause for it wasn't even sunrise. With a start she realized that she had different shields now. Maybe that was the wall she had seen in her dream. She couldn't remember much; just that many people had taught her something.  
  
:Are you awake?:  
  
She jumped at the strange voice in her head. :It's Amy and Ken. You've been in a trance for two days. Kari said that you were exhausted from your Gifts awakening and your firefox sent you to sleep. All the priests decided to train you in some of your strongest Gifts. We've sneaked into the tower; open the door.:  
  
She opened the door. They went down the stairs to the library. Before they went into the library, they gave her a gray cloak to wear that would hide her white uniform. In the library, Alanna and Sia were waiting. They went straight through the library until they arrived at an old-looking bookcase.  
  
"This bookcase covers a secret tunnel that comes out on a hill," Ken informed Misty. "We found it a few months ago. The temple looks beautiful at night."  
  
Not having anything better to do and not wanting to hurt their feelings, she let herself be blindfolded and led down the tunnel. After what felt like an eternity, she could feel that they had emerged from the tunnel. Her blindfold was taken off and she was staring at the temple. It looked like a living stone in the moonlight. There were no words adequate to describe it.  
  
A sound made Misty turn around. She hadn't noticed what the Terrible Fours were up to. "We've always wanted to have a moonlight picnic," Amy explained. "But a grown-up has to come with us. But all of them are busy or think we're too young to stay up late."  
  
As Misty laughed, she realized that this place felt more like home then the Collegium had ever been in the last seven years. She knew now that this island was her home and would always be, for her heart belonged to the people she cared for and loved.  
  
They didn't realize that they were being watched. Penny looked through Typhon's eyes as they ate their sandwiches. 'I had my doubts but now I know that this girl is the true High Priestess,' Penny thought joyfully. 'That will show THEM!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is going to be my last chapter for a while. I'm going on vacation for about two months and I am not sure when I will get a computer again. To compensate, I am going to write the first chapter of a new story this week and hopefully finish before I am going on vacation. And disregard and spelling errors that I made. Please, please review! 


End file.
